Peter Grey-Larkin
Lord Peter Grey-Larkin (June 16, 1822 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Peter is the past life of Wyatt Summers. Peter was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Peter Jeremiah Grey-Larkin was born on June 16, 1822 in England, UK. He was the oldest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Peter had three younger brothers, Perry, Philip and Prescott. Hogwarts In the summer of 1833, Peter received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1833. Peter was eventually sorted into Hufflepuff house. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Stranded on Lian Yu Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Peter was an Alpha-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Peter had the ability to move objects with his mind. His limits are currently unknown. Telepathy: Peter had the ability to read minds, and communicate mentally with people. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy was not perfect and powerful psychics could have noticed and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Earthbending: The ability to manipulate earth. Earthbending demanded a special connection with the earth that is achievable with neutral jing, listening, though seemingly doing nothing, and waiting for the right moment to strike. Like his brother Philip, who was a waterbender, Peter gained an advantage or disadvantage in battle based on the amount of earth around him, though the conditions were not as extreme. The sub-skill for earthbending was seismic sense. Because of his element's stability and its stress on neutral jing, Peter stood his ground, absorbing or intercepting attacks until he completely overwhelmed his opponents. Unlike the other bending arts, earthbending's strength equally lied in both offense and defense. It has been seen that Peter can bend earth in mud as well. *''Seismic sense:'' Seismic sense was a sub-skill of earthbending that constituted for physical sense. This skill enabled Peter to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of his environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. **''Lie Detection:'' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Peter was able to lock on to those physiological changes and could tell whether or not a person was lying. *''Earth armor:'' Peter could bring rocks, dust, pebbles, or crystals around him and mold them to fit his body and create something similar to armor. He could also hide inside the earth by bending the rock around him as a shell. This earthbending move is great for defense, especially against fire. It is not as effective for offensive moves, since it limits Peter's range of motion. *''Metalbending:'' Metalbending was a sub-skill of earthbending developed by Peter. Usually, the trace amount of earth still present in metal is so minuscule that went undetected even by a powerful earthbender like Peter, lending to its use in detaining him. However, due to his ability to "see" earth, Peter was able to locate the small fragments of earth in metal, target them, and utilize them to "bend" the metal portion. In the beginning, he was not able to bend metal with the same ability or ease seen in normal earthbending. Eventually, his skill with metalbending developed to the point where he could effectively defeat comet-enhanced firebenders during the Civil War with the technique. As metalbending techniques were further refined, Peter eventually learned how to manipulate metal without being in close contact with it. *''Lavabending:'' After having trained his powers for a century, Peter eventually gained the ability to change the phase of the earth he was manipulating, melting it into lava for more versatility in battle, similar to what Philip could do with ice. Using this ability, Peter could form the lava into different weapons or summon magma from the ground. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Peter had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphems, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Healing:'' Peter was capable of healing any living thing with a touch, and could also heal memory erasure by healing the scars formed on the brain. 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Peter was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Latin. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Peter had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Metal and wood: An extension of the last weakness, Peter's bending abilities could be negated by securing him within a metallic barrier, separating him from any contact with the earth. Wood could not be subject to earthbending because it is neither a mineral nor mineral-like. Reliance on the lower body: Earthbending was at its strongest when the feet are in direct contact with the ground, enabling Peter to transfer his kinetic energy into his bending for fast and powerful moves. Perry accidentally burned Peter's feet, forcing him to flee by crawling on all fours. Perry tried to apologize and Peter tried using his hands to bend, but the result was weaker bending that was easier to dodge, as shown by Perry. Eventually, the effort placed on bending with his hands causes him to flip onto his back, and at that point, he was in full contact with the ground and was able to launch a tall rock pillar, which Perry was unable to dodge. This weakness was very similar to how disabling Philip's arms prevented him from waterbending. Since Peter could overcome this weakness by bringing the other parts of his body into contact with the earth, as stated above, the danger level of this weakness could be debated. 'Appearance' Wyatt Summers #Appearance As he is the past life of Wyatt Summers, Peter had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of their hair and tattoos. 'Personality' Earth is the element of substance, making Peter diverse, strong, persistent, and enduring. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Metal cables: Some time after discovering his metalbending abilities, Peter attached cylindrical spools to his back, with metallic cables extending through the arm; the compacted metal wires could be lengthened or retracted through metalbending. Peter was shown to extremely adept at manipulating these metal wires, often bending them with enough force to cling to solid earth or to wrap around a person. Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Larkin family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Wings Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1822 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Geokinetics Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Past Lives Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Lava Manipulation Category:Nobility Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users